Wherever you go I'll follow
by Gina-bobina-chan
Summary: It started with simple errands with Lucy Heartfilia, but it seems those errands become something more deep. Leaving Natsu Dragneel to wonder if hes being replaced. (Nalu) Rated T for some swearing I will add in later.


"-Luce!"

A familiar tone of that of a salamander echoed in the apartment building, crouching down on the windowsill adorned by pink curtains was none other then Natsu Dragneel. In the usual attire, nothing seemed different from the clothes he wore to the facial expression that was bared. Same old cheerful Natsu, the dense destructive idiot that everyone still seemed to love. However, were was the energetic blonde to kick him out? Strange, usually by now he would be pushed out the window, miraculously not getting severe injuries from the fall. Where was that Lucy Heartfilia?

Swiftly jumping into the room, sandals collided with the floor with a quiet thud. Emerald oculars would scan the area for the celestial magician. They scanned the plush pink bed, didn't seem like there was any indent. Where was she? Was she okay? Was she hurt? Oh god did someone kidnap her?! The feeling of panic ran through him, as canine features became visible. Queue in the overprotective mood. "I'LL SAVE YOU-"

"-GAH!." A shriek ."NATSU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT!"

False alarm, the girl just seemed to be in the bath. And why does she seem to still question why hes here? The salamander is always sneaking into her house, always trying to get into that comfy bed of hers or just to merely spend time with his best friend. A sigh of relief escaped between lips, it felt like a heavy weight was lifted off his chest. A goofy smile manifested onto facial features. Quickly rushing towards the bathroom, a smile of relief and happiness was displayed. "LUCE! I'M GLAD I-GAH." Cut off mid sentence, a semi big object seemed to have been hurled at his face as he fell back. A bar of soap?

"NATSU I'M NAKED! GET OUT!" The blonde shrieked, her tone of voice hinting that she was angry yet flustered. Slowly standing up, the bar of soap slipped off his face as a red mark was left from the impact. Irritated, the dragon slayer rubbed his face and slammed the door beind him. A comment leaving under his breath as he left. "Tch Weirdo, that hurt but i'm glad your not hurt." He spoke, before waiting outside her living room sitting on her bed.

After about five minutes, the celestial mage exited the bathroom fully clothed. Although not her usual attire. A blue short sleeved shirt adorned the girl's torso, along with white jean shorts that fit perfectly onto legs. And it seemed cancer was summoned, or perhaps this time she did her own hair for a change. Instead of kept into pigtails like usual. Blonde locks were kept in a long pony tail, tied together by a blue bow. It seemed like normal everyday clothing besides the mage stuff she wore, was she not coming to the guild today?

"Natsu i'm not coming to the guild today, so no missions if thats why your here."

_Shoot!_

"Where are you going? I want to come!" The dragon slayer spoke, lips curving into a bright smile as canine features were visible. A sigh escaped the female's lips, honestly everywhere she went Natsu wanted to come. Not that it was a bad thing of course, the blonde enjoyed the fire mage's company. "Natsu, I'm just running errands nothing exciting." A slight giggle, he wouldn't want to come on boring old errands would he?

"I want to come!"

He would.

"Its going to be boring Natsu." The blonde sighed once again.

"Nothings boring when were together Luce! Just staring at paint dry would be entertaining if it was with you!"

Chocolate oculars widened as pink scattered across cheeks, another sigh escaped as arms crossed over her perky bosom. A small smile painted over facial features, it was cute how he thought everything was fun just because of her. Lucy didn't think she was that exciting or entertaining. Just plain old Lucy, thats how she thought of herself.

"..Alright fine, but you better behave." She poked a finger into his chest, noticing that goofy grin still implanted on his face. That grin, that wasn't a good grin was it? The dragon slayer nodded as arms rested behind his head. "Yay! So what are your errands?" Asked an happy pinkette, hazel hues sparkling in excitement. Chuckling slightly, the celestial wizard made her way to her writing desk witch was messy with loose papers..did he look at her stuff? "Natsu.."

"It was like that when I got here I swear!" He replied, slight panic hinted in his voice.

_Liar._

Oh well, she didn't have time for that. These errands needed to be done by night time, and it was already the afternoon. The woman grabbed her purse, adjusting it onto her shoulder, and walked towards the door. The salamander soon followed, like a dog followed their owner and every command. Well not every command, considering shes told the dragon slayer thousands of time's Levy was going to be the first to read her novel. Why did Natsu even care? Its not like shes ever seen him pick up a book. "Alright! Lets go!" The salamander chirped, grabbing ahold of her hand. Cheeks brightened, as she was being pulled right out the door.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WERE GOING! BAKA SLOW DOWN!"

_An hour later._

"Why the hell are we in a flower shop."

"Because I need flowers, don't complain." She responded, shooting the dragon slayer a glare. The glare that spoke _'not another word or I'll slap you.' _look. Natsu knew that look all to well, crossing arms strong nostrials took in the scent of the flower's aroumas. So many mixed scents bothered him, not being able to focus on one at a time. But he'd deal with it for the blonde. Sighing the pinkette eyed the celestial magician look at different types and shades of roses. A pink brow soon arched in curiousity, why was she getting flowers anyway? _Did..Did she have a boyfriend?! _Jaw opened wide, some people stared at the dragon slayer's weird sudden behavior. Lucy, was still looking at flowers too distracted to notice.

Closing his jaw before any flies could fly into it, emerlad optics gazed at his best friend. How could she have a boyfriend and not tell him? They were close right? How could she hide such important infomation from him, more importantly..why did he care? Maybe she would spend more time with the guy -instead of him. A moment of sadness soon fell over him, that was until the stellar mage appeared in front of him with a confused look, holding a boquet of red roses. "Natsu?" She questioned, the salmon haired male snapping out of it. "Is something wrong..?" Tilting her head a pout soon formed, that..adorable pout.

Crossing arms, the dragon slayer turned away stubbornly. The blonde puffed her cheeks poking him in the cheek. "Hey! I asked if you were okay! Don't ignore me!" Doing the same, the dragon slayer gave her a look. People were watching, but he could care less now.

"Oi I'm fine! Can we just finish the errands already?"

"Why are being so grumpy? You were acting like a happy dork before."

"I'm not a dork ya weirdo!"

"Yes you are!-"

"Um, Mam?"

Turning around, a female clerk looked at the two, it seemed like she was holding back a giggle. Sighing the blonde walked towards the clerk setting down the flowers gently on the counter, before taking out her purse. "How much?"

"1600 Jewel please."

Taking out her fairy tail emblemed wallet, she searched for the exact amount for the item. Waiting the clerk smiled. The female clerk looked past the blonde, noticing the pink haired male behind her gaze at some yellow roses.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

Change flies everywhere.

"W-Wah no hes just a friend! Just a friend!" The bright red faced blonde exclaimed, picking up the change from the floor. Behind her, the pinkette's ear twitched. Although they both couldn't see it, canine features gritted together. Just a friend? Sure, lets just pretend that didnt hurt at all. Like an invisable arrow just didn't stab him straight into the heart.

_He wasn't just a friend, he was a best friend._

Growling lowly, the rose haired male picked up the yellow rose's from one of the bouquets. Without anyone looking, the salmanader gently placed inside of his pocket, concealing it from the crowd around him who were searching for flowers as well.

It seemed business was finished, as he heard the celestial mage calling for him. Cheeks were still tinted a bright pink as she clutched onto her purse strap. "Come on Natsu." She sighed, honstently she felt like a mother with a son, constantly telling him to come over here and there and everywhere. Natsu followed hesistantly, the yellow rose still tucked into his pocket.

As they walked on the sidewalk, hands were in pockets. Being wary of the rose of course hazel oculars would gaze at the stellar magician. Slience wasn't exactly a friend of Natsu's, so he quickly broke it. "..So, what are the flowers for?" He asked, nose twitching at the scent of the flowers.

"For someone."

"Who?"

"Someone."

That tone, Natsu didn't like that tone. Honstently Lucy was spending to much time with Erza, it seemed like she was devloping her strictness. Giving a shrug, a hand ran through salmon tressles, as he watched her every move. She seemed..like she was acting weird? Just by the energy around her it didn't feel right, was she hiding something?

"Well, It's getting late Natsu, I need to go somewhere.."

"Can I come?"

"No."

The answer he didn't like to hear, not from Erza, Nor gramps, nor Laxus, Nor Gildarts. Just from anybody really. "Tch, fine.." Frowning, the dragon slayer sunk his head into the white appendage around his neck. The blonde pouted, before she held the flowers close and kept walking. "I'll be at the guild tomorrow okay? I just need to go somewhere tonight alone." Emphahis was put on the alone. "Fine." He replied grumpily.

"I'll see you tomorrow Natsu." She gave a smile and waved and there she walked off.

_However wherever the owner went, the dog would follow. Even without the owner's knowing._


End file.
